inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurai Andō
|base = 安藤 寿来 |furigana = あんどう じゅらい |romaji = Andō Jurai |enname = July AndouOfficial Anime Site |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyecolor = Teal |haircolor = Black |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |age = 16 |occupation = Student Superpower User Chūnibyō PatientChūnibyō (Definition) |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |writecolor = White |seiyū japanese = Nobuhiko Okamoto |ln debut = |relatives = Machi Andō (older sister) |btype = OCharacter Profile KingCharacter Profile}} Jurai Andō ( Andō Jurai), also written as July Andou in English, is the main protagonist of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. His ability called "Dark and Dark", allows him to manipulate a dark flame on his right hand, although it's useless most of the time. He gains an evolved version of his Dark and Dark, called "Dark and Dark of the End". Appearance Andō is a ugly tall teenage boy. He has unruly black hair and his eye color is teal. His usual clothing is his school uniform, red coat, white shirt, blue tie, white pants and light brown shoes. He sometimes pulls up the sleeve of his clothing on his right arm to the elbow whenever he uses his ability. Inou Battle Jurai full view.jpg|Full view of Andō. Ju2.png|Andō as a maid. Handsome.png|Andō in casual outfit. Personality Andō is a goofy boy and due to his ChūnibyōChūnibyō (Definition), he often falls into a world of his own making, to the annoyance of those around him. It is revealed that he was inspired to continue his Chūnibyō lifestyle in middle school by a certain silver-haired girl with glasses, which was later revealed to be Tomoyo. Because of this, he has developed a very care free personality that can often accept other peoples faults without much trouble. When he gained his superpower, he was excited, saying and even though it didn't do much, he still loved it all the same, because every guy wants one. Though, he does get depressed when others point out how useless his power is. Andō also seems to be oblivious and dim to romance, due to the implied romantic feelings that Hatoko Kushikawa and Tomoyo Kanzaki have towards him in the series. Also, Andō is caring, kind and generally understanding of situations, making the girls in the club being attracted to him, even Mirei and Madoka, and he always tries to pep up his friends, whenever they are sad. History Powers and Abilities 'Dark and Dark' : Andō's hand has a special power, which is a black blaze that is "darkness" itself. It is not actually hot (described as lukewarm), not able to burn anything and is not very reliable.Episode 1 'Dark and Dark of the End/Inferno Gate: Maximum' : This is the secondary stage of Dark and Dark.Episode 7 This version of his superpower, which is hot unlike the first stage (which was described as 'lukewarm'). This burns everything, including the user and it cant be put out by anything.Episode 12 Dark and Dark and Tomoyo.jpg|'Dark and Dark' Daku.jpg|'Dark and Dark of the End' Trivia * The person that spends the most time with Andō is Hatoko Kushikawa. * He is quite bad at cooking. * He's not allowed to buy his own clothing. *In terms of personality, Andō is very similar to Yūta Togashi from Love, Chūnibyō, and Other Delusions. Both had Chūnibyō in some point of their lives, and their personas involved manipulating a dark flame. On a side note, both have eyes of green shade. * On his light novel character profile, Andō's blood type is revealed as an pun on "O Type" ( lit. ''Ō-gata''), saying "King Type" ( , lit. ''Ō-gata''), but "King" is crossed off and underneath is written an "O" as an correction.It was mentioned on his light novel character profile. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Senkō Private High School Students Category:Superpower Users Category:Senkō Literature Club Members